When your Gone
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Songfic to Avril's When your gone. Takes place a month after Yuuri left in episode 78. Wolfram's way of dealing with the pain. Another story in a challenge I have to do. The theme was Tears. Please Review!


**#26 Tears**

**By: Kortni Malarik**

**Characters Created by: Tomo Takabayashi**

**Plot By: Me**

**Song by: Avril Laviegne **

–

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
_

Wolfram stared out the window of his fiancé's office. Rain was slowly falling on the Blood Pledge Castle, adding more gloom to the blonde prince's mood. He followed a droplet as it slid down the window. It has been exactly a month today, since Yuuri had left with Ken. 4 weeks, 31 days, 744 hours, 44640 minutes, since he last saw his fiancé's face. A tear trickled down the pale boy's cheek as he stared out into the dark.

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Never thinking he would miss Yuuri so much, Wolfram sat on his side of the bed. It was lonely without Yuuri, and he seemed be getting less and less sleep each day. Plagued by nightmares and fear that Yuuri would never return, Wolfram would stay awake until dawn, before finally falling asleep. He was empty inside, and no one, not even Conrart, could get to him.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
_

Yuuri never left for this long before, giving Wolfram the right to think he was never coming back. As this thought struck Wolfram's mind, more tears spilled down his face.

"No… Its not true… He'll come back! He'll come back… He has to come back…" He whimpered, covering his face with Yuuri's blue pajama shirt. "Yuuri…" He muttered, chocking on those words. He closed his eyes.

_  
I miss you_

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  


When Wolfram opened his eyes, it was early morning. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was casting bright glares through the closed window. With a sad smile, Wolfram closed his eyes and thought back to the good times he had when Yuuri was around. He could feel Yuuri there, hear his voice and see him, as if he were right there with him. Wolfram's eyes shot open and he suddenly got angry. He sat up in the bed, still fully dressed in his blue uniform.

"Why? Why did you choose Earth? Yuuri?! Why didn't you stay with us?" He called out to the empty room. He went quiet for a minute, remembering the fact that Yuuri was born and raised on Earth. He had friends and his family there. Its no wonder why he choose it over Shin Makoku. He refused to forgive Yuuri, for leaving him, for tearing his heart out.

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Conrart stood in the gateway of the Blood Pledge Castle, watching over Wolfram as he ordered the other guards to finish their work. He had noticed that, with Yuuri gone, Wolfram was distant from everyone else, and hardly had the heart to give angry orders out. He refused to talk about Yuuri, unless it was news of his return. With a soft smile, Conrart start towards his younger brother.

"Wolfram…" Wolfram looked up, his heart heavy. He blinked when he realized who it was. For some reason, he always found Yuuri and Conrart's voice similar.

"What is it, Conrart?" He asked, sounded completely exhausted. Conrart smiled down at his brother. Wolfram had gotten pale and thinner, due to a lack of appetite, and signs of restlessness showed, for there where slightly dark circles under his emerald eyes.

"Have you eaten anything today? I don't want you passing out…" He asked, placing a firm hand on Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram stared at the ground.

"…. Doria brought some breakfast up, but I wasn't hungry… Conrart…" He stared, feeling tears well in his eyes. Conrart blinked, knowing the question that was coming.

"Hn?" He asked, awaiting it. Wolfram gulped down the lump in his throat.

"Is… Is Yuuri going to come back? Have you heard any news about him? How is he? I…" Tears began spilling down his cheeks, and he turned away. "I want him to come back… I miss him!!" He nearly yelled, taking off down the dirt path, leading into the woods. __

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

Clutching his arms, Wolfram sat in front of a wide oak. He didn't know what to do, or what he should be doing. He bend his head in anguish as more tears poured from his eyes. Never in his life has he felt pain like this. It hurt more than being stabbed with a sword. He shook with anxiety and he could feel his heart racing even more. This wasn't the first time this has happened. It was at least twice a week that the pain of losing Yuuri would overtake him. He had learned to deal with it by going into the forest where he and Yuuri had shared many memories.__

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...  


Breathing in deeply, Wolfram felt the hot hair fill his lung and swirl within his chest. His tears had finally seized, but he couldn't move. His body ached with loneliness and he couldn't bare to move. He tried to picture Yuuri's face in his mind, hoping to bring at least a bit of happiness to his heart. A look of fear struck his face when he couldn't picture Yuuri's face. He searched his mind, remembering the times they spent together, but every time he saw an image of them, Yuuri would be faceless. Grasping the grass underneath his body, Wolfram let out a scream of anguish. More tears fell and he continued to call out painfully into the woods.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

A few days passed, and Wolfram found himself standing with Gunter, Conrart, and Gwendel. They were overlooking the construction of the Shinou Temple, due to its damage from the opening of the four boxes a month earlier. Wolfram was overcome with depression, for this was the exact spot that Yuuri left him at. It was Gunter who broke the silence.

"Repairs to the wall seem to be progressing quite well." He said, a small smile on his face. Wolfram stepped up, completely hiding his sadness.

"Doesn't it seem a bit pointless to restore Shinou Temple, now that Shinou is gone?" He asked, looking up at Gunter. Ulrike suddenly appeared behind them, he childish voice carrying through the air. All four of them turned to face her.

"His Majesty Shinou may not be here, but I believe he is watching over us from somewhere." She said, clasping her hands together, a smile on her face. Wolfram bent his head down a bit, a confused look on his face.

"Um…" He started, only to be cut off by Gunter.

"That will be a source of comfort for the people. Now that even His Majesty Yuuri is gone, everyone is feeling lonely." He said, a sincere look on his face. His words struck Wolfram hard and he looked down, sadness filling his eyes. It was true, everyone was lonely, but he was feeling it the hardest. Gwendel looked at his younger brother and then back at the restoration.

"We don't have to indulge ourselves in such sentiments. We must soon decide who the next Maou will be, for the sake of the nation's stability." He commented, sternly. Wolfram looked up, a bit shocked at his words.

"Big brother… That's…" He stopped there, not wanting to continue. They all stare at the restoration, listening to the sounds of nails being hit and the fountain's waves. Suddenly, the water in the nearest fountain began to stir, in an unnatural way. Everyone stared in shock as a whirlpool over water shot out a drenched Yuuri. Wolfram's eyes went wide and his heart raced, but he stood there.

Yuuri sat in the water, soaked after being pushed into a lake. He gulped and stared at the group of people in front of him. He knew, that Ken was also seated behind him.

"Murata… What's going on here?" He asked, still staring ahead. Ken stared at Yuuri's back.

"When you defeated Soushu, you gained powers that surpassed Shinou's. With that much maryoku, you can cross between worlds on your own." He replied, not looking up. Wolfram's heart jumped at Ken's words and e tried hard not to run at Yuuri, who spoke next.

"If you knew that… Then why didn't you tell me?" He asked, still staring ahead, his face full of shock. Ken looked up, a nervous grin on his face.

"Well… When I pushed you into the lake, I was still thinking 'maybe this'll work'… So I wasn't really sure." He said, sitting up a bit. Gwendel spoke up before anyone else could.

"Well… At any rate, this settles the problem of find a successor." With that, Gunter made an excited sound, and clasped his hands together.

"Ah! I cant believe we are able to see each other again!" He sighed. Wolfram clenched his fists and began walking towards Yuuri, blush striking his face. Though his heart was filled with happiness, he tried to make it look like he was angry. HE stared down at Yuuri before kneeling to the Maou's level. In fierce anger, he grabbed a hold of Yuuri.

"You wimp!! Where were you and what were you doing all this time you could have came back!?" He yelled, pulling Yuuri into a head lock. Yuuri struggled his the prince's chock hold.

"Like I said! I didn't know! What was I supposed to do? And you should be telling Murata!! Murata!" He yelled, trying to get free from Wolfram's death attacks. It was Conrart's words that made Wolfram let go.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty… To Your country…" He said, a soft look on his face. Yuuri stared at Conrart, and smiled.

"Yeah… Everyone… I'm back!" He said, happily. Wolfram stared at the Maou, his heart racing. He waited for everyone to finally walk away, before throwing his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri was shocked. "Eh?! Wolfram, what are you–" He was cute off by Wolfram's happy sigh.__

"I missed you..."

–

**END **

**My Third KKM story!! I think it can out kind of back. I rushed it. From the last part of the lyrics and down, is all from the ending of the last episode. I just added Wolfram's emotion's in. I hope you review and tell me what you thought of it!! Thanks for reading!!**_  
_


End file.
